Need a Little Havoc in Life
by keihra93
Summary: Jean Havoc must now come to terms with his new found disability & with that comes returning to his hometown. He won't be alone on the road of recovery, with not just his parents to help him but also the Ishvalan woman, Liseli, who had come into his life when they were just children. She had always been like a sister to him, but he will soon realize that there may be something more.
1. Chapter 1

Jean Havoc sat in his hospital bed, smoking his one cigarette of the day. A knock came at the door, but he didn't want to see anyone; he was still trying to come to terms with his new found disability. He could hear talking just outside in the hall, but he didn't care. That is until his visitor burst through the door.

"I said I didn't want any-" Jean began looking towards the door, but he stopped short of himself when he saw who was standing in the doorway.

"Didn't want any what, Jean?"

"Lissie?"

"Don't you 'Lissie' me, you jerk! Do you have any idea how worried your parents have been about you? No call, no letter, nothing! For months! Then we find out you landed yourself in the hospital and you couldn't even tell us yourself! It took calling your office to find out you were injured! And here you are, just smoking a cigarette like it's no big deal!"

Jean looked at the young woman who stood before him, chiding him as she tried to fight back her tears. "Lissie, I-"

Liseli "Lissie" Ula'ree went from furious at the lack of contact to just being relieved to see him alive. "Jeanie, you jerk..!"

Jean caught her as she rushed forward and threw her arms around him. He sighed and held her close as she nestled into him, embracing him as though she'd never see him again. "Lissie, I'm alright..."

"I thought I lost you when they told me you had been badly injured... they didn't know what your condition was..." Liseli sat back, taking his face in her hands as she looked him over. "Why didn't you call..?"

Jean reached up and brought her hands down. "What was I going to say, Lissie? 'Hey, everyone, my girlfriend tried to kill me and now I'm in the hospital recovering!'" His sarcastic tone faded and he tried to give Liseli a reassuring smile. "I'm alright, I promise." He wiped her tears free from her cheeks and pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry I didn't call or send a letter. I'll do better."

"I'll hold you to that, Jeanie. Forget how worried I get about you, just think how your poor mother and father must be feeling. Solene and Philippe would have come with me if they didn't need to deal with peak season at the shop."

"I know. Thank you for coming to see me, Lissie."

Liseli smiled at that and hugged him. "Of course."

Someone cleared their throat at the door and they looked up to find a recently discharged Colonel Roy Mustang leaning against the doorway.

Jean dipped his head respectfully towards his other guest, Roy Mustang. "Colonel."

Roy dipped his head in return, then shifted his gaze towards Liseli as she stood. "Liseli, good to see you again."

Liseli walked over to Roy, reaching up to smack him across the face.

"Lissie!"

Roy was stunned for a moment, then looked back at Liseli. "Lis-"

"You are his commanding officer, Roy, but that does not excuse you from putting him in danger like that!"

Jean watched as Liseli lectured the Colonel and had to chuckle seeing Roy standing there, stunned and speechless.

Roy let Liseli yell at him, knowing that he did deserve it and because he didn't know what to say to her at that moment. He had never, in all the years he knew her, seen Liseli as upset as she was right then.

Liseli's tears were renewed and she threw her arms around Roy's neck."You idiot..! How could you both be so reckless..?"

Roy sighed with relief as she returned to her usual self and hugged her back. "I'm sorry, Liseli. We should have been more careful."

"Yes, you should have." Liseli set herself back down and reached up to hold his face like she had with Jean's, looking him over. "I'm relieved to see you're both alright, but you look like hell, Roy. Are you getting plenty of rest?"

"As much as I can, I promise." Roy offered her as reassuring a smile as he could manage. "We were facing a new enemy and got lucky. We'll be better prepared next time we face them."

"Good." Liseli sighed, but she returned his smile.

"Would you mind getting me something to drink, Lissie?" Jean asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back."

Roy and Jean watched Liseli hurry off, waiting until she disappeared around the corner to speak.

"How are you holding up?"

Roy took a seat nearby. "I still need to rest a bit, but there's much to do that needs my immediate attention."

"Just promise to take it easy?"

"I will." Roy paused a moment, leaning forward and looking at Jean very sternly. "What about you?"

"Not much has changed."

"Have you told her yet?"

Jean went silent and looked away. "No..."

"You need to tell her, Jean. She'll find out soon enough and it's best if she hears it from you."

"I know..." Jean sighed. "What am I going to say, though? Lissie is already upset with me, telling her I can't use my legs anymore is just going to make things worse."

Outside in the hall, Liseli was returning with a glass and pitcher of water, but she stopped- shocked- when she heard Jean talking about his legs. 'He's paralyzed...?'

Roy eyed him a moment. "You know she's not the type of person to pity another, right?"

"I know, it's just..."

Roy raised a brow. "Just what?"

Jean looked at Roy. "Lissie has always been there to help out when and where she could, ever since we were kids. She's always done what she could to repay a debt that she feels she owes. She's already done so much for me and my parents. I just don't want to add to her worries and burden her with this."

"She's going to worry regardless, Jean, but she'll worry more knowing that you won't talk about what's bothering you."

"I know..."

"Tell her when you're ready," Roy said, standing and noticing the hem of Liseli's dress swish out of view as she hurried back down the hall. "But you need to do it sooner, rather than later."

Liseli needed a few moments to process the new information and asked a nearby nurse to bring Jean a drink before hurrying outside. She found a relatively quiet spot to sit and think, Roy joining her not long after.

"Liseli."

"Hey, Roy."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes."

"May I join you?"

"Of course."

Liseli and Roy sat quietly for a moment before Liseli spoke next.

"Will he ever be able to walk again?"

"I thought it was you outside in the hallway," Roy smirked slightly, but it faded when he saw the worried look on her face. "All we know right now is that he will be wheelchair-bound for the foreseeable future."

"What about his job? Will he be able to continue to serve?"

"He will most likely retire and return home to Tillmeer, but ultimately the decision lies with him."

Liseli sighed and leaned against Roy's shoulder. "Why do you two idiots have to be so reckless?"

Roy's smirk returned when he saw a small smile growing. "It's just part of our charm."

Liseli's small smile grew bigger and she giggled at that as she sat up and looked at him. "It most certainly is."

"Colonel Mustang, it's time to go."

Roy looked up to see Riza Hawkeye standing patiently waiting for him. "Of course, Lieutenant." Roy stood with Liseli. "Give him time, Liseli, and just do what you can to help him through this."

Liseli hugged Roy and gave both him and Riza a small bow. "I will. Please, stay safe. Both of you."

Roy and Riza watched as Liseli made her way back inside.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Riza asked.

"With Liseli to look after him, I'm sure Jean will be just fine."

* * *

Liseli sat with Jean in his room and they spent hours catching up. Before long, the daylight had begun to vanish beneath the horizon and night was descending.

Jean watched as Liseli sat in her chair, staring out of the window at the stars just barely peeking through the twilight. After a moment or two, he finally worked up the courage to tell her. "Lissie?"

Liseli looked over at him, a bit surprised by the seriousness in his voice. "What is it, Jeanie?"

"There's something I need to tell you..."

Liseli sighed and got up, moving to sit on the side of his bed. "It's alright, Jeanie, I already know..."

"You know..?"

"I overheard you in the hall when you were talking with Roy earlier." Liseli put her hand over his when he looked away. "They still don't know if you'll be able to walk?"

Jean sighed. "No..."

"What are you going to do then? Will you stay in the military?"

"There's nothing for me here if I can't walk..."

"But, Jeanie, you love this job. Couldn't they offer you a clerical position?"

"It's unlikely that I'll be able to return to active service with this injury, Lissie..." Jean started. "I've decided to just accept a discharge from the military and I'll go back home to Tillmeer to help out at the shop."

"Are you sure..?"

"I've already made up my mind, Lissie."

Liseli sighed and squeezed his hand while reaching up to touch his cheek with her other. "Don't take my words as anything but what they are, Jeanie. I just want to make sure that you are certain this is the path you want to take. As long as you are happy with your decision, that's all that matters."

Jeanie leaned into her hand and closed his eyes a moment. "This is for the best." When he opened his eyes and met Liseli's gaze, he noticed a new look in her eyes- and it was far from pity. 'What is this..?' Her smile was warmer than he was used to, her touch was gentler. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but it was comforting. "Will you stay with me tonight..?"

Liseli's smile grew and she nodded. "Of course, Jeanie, anything for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Jean was to stay in the hospital for a few more days before he could be discharged, but he wasn't entirely upset about it. Liseli had always been a comfort in his life, ever since she came into it. His last day in the hospital, Jean thought back on how he had met Liseli- nearly fifteen years ago.

Jean had been thirteen years of age when Liseli was found on the side of the road just outside of his hometown of Tillmeer, in eastern Amestris. The fact that Liseli was Ishvalan didn't matter to the people of Tillmeer, and she was taken to the local clinic where she was treated and bedridden for nearly a week- recovering from malnutrition, wounds, and severe dehydration. When she regained consciousness, she was asked about where she came from, what her name was, really anything at all that she could remember.

As it turned out, the initial assumption was proven correct as Liseli informed the doctor treating her that her village was attacked shortly after the start of the Ishvalan Civil War and her parents had been killed trying to escape. Liseli only managed to survive because her mother had distracted the Amestrian soldiers by leading them away from Liseli's hiding place. Her mother had told her to run and keeping running, without looking back, and Liseli did just that. The sounds of explosions and screams echoed throughout the wilds surrounding her village, the stench of smoke, blood, and charred flesh heavy in the air as she fled west- forcing herself to keep moving forward until she could no longer bear it.

Having nowhere else to go or no one else to turn to, Liseli feared that because she was an Ishvalan in an Amestrian town she would be kicked out, shunned, outcasted. She was surprised, and ever so grateful, to find that the people of Tillmeer were kind and accepting- many of them offering her food, shelter, clothing, and work. Liseli asked that she repay the people who found her by working for them and was welcomed with open arms once she was discharged from the clinic.

From that day forward, Liseli Ula'ree began a new life in Tillmeer. Working for the Havoc family was more than she could have hoped for and she did everything she could to repay them for saving her life. As the years went by, she felt more and more like she was apart of the family and she was grateful to have someone like Jean to look after her.

Jean had always treated Liseli like a little sister, looking after her and helping her cope with her new life. He would sit with her at night when nightmares of the events that cost her everything plagued her, trying to comfort her as best as he could. He felt like it was his duty to protect her since she had no one else and he was happy to do so.

As Jean thought back on the past, Liseli was busy packing his things together since he was set to be discharged. She noticed that he was lost in thought and watched him a moment before asking, "What are you thinking about?"

Jean was pulled from his thoughts and looked at her. "Hmm?"

Liseli smiled. "It isn't often that I see you so lost in thought like that." She set down the last of his things and came to his side, taking a seat next to him on the edge of his bed. "What's on your mind?"

"I was just remembering the day we met."

"Wow, that's quite the trip down memory lane. What brought this on?"

"You're always so helpful and kind to us, Lissie. I forget just how much you've changed all of our lives."

Liseli knew that he spoke of not just himself and his family, but also Roy Mustang and the other soldiers she knew through Jean. "You all have changed mine just as much, Jeanie."

Jean watched her a moment, sensing something was on her mind. "What is it?"

"Are..." Liseli hesitated. "Are you sure about this...? About leaving the military?"

Jean sighed and tried to offer her a reassuring smile. "I'm no good to the colonel like this; I would just be in the way. This is what's best."

"I just worry about you, Jeanie. The military has always meant a lot to you and giving it up like this is no different than losing your ability to walk."

"I'll be fine, Lissie, I promise."

Liseli watched him, searching his eyes. Finally, she sighed and gave in, returning his smile and squeezing his hand. "Alright, then you have my full support." She leaned forward, pressing her forehead to his. "No matter what happens, I'm here for you. Through it all." She kissed his cheek before excusing herself to check in with his doctor.

Jean was surprised, Liseli having never shown that level of affection toward him before. He found himself blushing and he reached up to touch the warm spot where her soft and gentle lips had just been.

'Why would that make me feel like this? She's like a sister to me.' Jean wondered, but then the more he thought about it, the more he began to question himself. 'Right..?'

* * *

Jean was discharged a few hours later and Liseli wheeled him out of the hospital where he was greeted by his former comrades as they wished to send him off with style.

Liseli was happy to see that those who could come say goodbye before they boarded the train were able to and she hoped that they knew what that must have meant to Jean. Once they boarded the train, however, and pulled out of the station heading east, she did notice that Jean was already acting a bit homesick- as though the reality of his situation was just then beginning to really sink in. She moved to sit next to him and reached over to hold his hand, trying to reassure and comfort him as best as she could.

"We'll be home soon."

"Are you excited to see your parents?"

"It has been quite some time, so ya."

Liseli smiled. "Good, because they're going to be happy to see you."


	3. Chapter 3

Liseli wasn't sure if Jean would be thrilled about a welcome home party- since he had been fairly quiet the whole way back to Tillmeer- but when they returned home and were surrounded with a warm welcome, she was relieved to see that he seemed to be fine with it. He was smiling, shaking hands with or hugging the people who greeted him and appeared to be having a good time, but that didn't stop Liseli from worrying. She kept an eye on him throughout the evening, noticing that he was quick to find the liquor and got into a drinking game with some of the older gentlemen. She didn't want to ruin his fun and stayed back, at least until she was ready to turn in for the night.

"Lissie! Come, drink with us!"

Liseli smiled, politely refusing. "I think I'm going to turn in for the night." She turned to Jean. "Don't stay up too late drinking, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jean replied, waving her off.

Liseli just rolled her eyes, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. "Good night, gentlemen."

Jean was surprised by the affection, just as he had been in the hospital, and he was grateful that his drunkenness hid his flustered cheeks. 'She did it again...'

"What's this now?"

Jean had looked after Liseli as she left, watching her stop to say good night to a few other people before disappearing into the house. When the older gentlemen started chuckling and teasing him, he tried to play it off like it was nothing and drank a bit more.

The party had begun to die down not long after Liseli turned in and Jean found himself ready to call it a night as well. He thanked the men for the drinks and started wheeling himself back to the house, but he began to grow frustrated as he found it difficult to navigate through the hall in his drunken stupor.

"Jeanie?"

Jean looked up as Liseli peeked out into the hallway from her room. "What are you still doing up? I thought you went to bed."

Liseli came out of her room and stood behind him, pulling his wheelchair back and away from the corner its wheel had gotten stuck on. "I was about to when I heard you swearing under your breath." She came around to his side and looked down at him. "Do you want help getting to bed?"

"I got it," Jean said, shaking his head.

Liseli watched him try to wheel himself down the hallway to his room, but he kept bumping into the walls and got stuck on another corner. "Are you sure you don't want any help?"

Jean tried to unstick himself, failing a few times. "I said I got it."

Liseli was hesitant, seeing how increasingly frustrated he was getting. "Jeanie, just let me-"

"I've got it!"

Liseli stopped and withdrew her hand as though it had been bitten, holding it to her chest as her face fell. "I'm sorry..."

Jean didn't mean to snap and his heart sank seeing her face. "Lissie, I'm sorry..."

Liseli watched his shoulders sink a bit as he sighed. "It's alright..." She stepped forward and squatted down in front of him, her brow furrowing further when she saw his sullen expression. "It's going to take time getting used to things, but you don't need to do it alone. Your parents are here for you and you have me, too."

Jean looked up at that. "How'd I get lucky enough for you to fall into my life?"

Liseli reached up and touched his cheek, offering him a warm smile. "The fates work in mysterious ways. Now, let's get you to bed?"

Jean sighed and nodded. "I guess I'm a bit too drunk for this."

Liseli stood and went behind him, wheeling him the rest of the way to his room. "You'll get the hang of it soon, I promise. Just don't be afraid to ask for help next time, alright?"

Jean waited patiently for Liseli to wheel him to the side of his bed and help him move from the chair to the edge of his bed, gently swinging his legs up onto the mattress before pulling the covers over him.

"Could you get me some water?" he asked.

Liseli smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'll be right back."

Jean stared up at the ceiling, sighing heavily once she left the room. 'Things aren't ever going to be the same...'

He wasn't just thinking about being handicapped, it was also the new affection Liseli seemed to be showing him. She had never held his hand like that before, nor had she smiled at him like that before, and she certainly had never kissed his cheek or head before. The most affection they had ever shown each other before was hugging and pressing their foreheads to one another's as a way of saying it would all be OK.

'What's changed?'

"Here, Jeanie."

Jean looked up as Liseli set the glass of water on his bedside table. "Thanks, Lissie."

Liseli smiled. "Any time. Do you need anything else?"

Jean shook his head. "I think I'm good."

Liseli reached down and squeezed his hand. "Good night, then."

"Good night."


End file.
